Survivor Fiction: Mamanuca
| filmingdates = | seasonrun = | episodes = 14 | days = 39 | survivors = 20 | winner = Parvati Shallow | runnerup = Coby Archa Reed Kelly | tribes = | viewership = | cast = | intro = | previous = Bali | next = Malaysia }} Twists *'Elimination (Day 1):' Instead there will be an immediate challenge, with the first fan/favorite man and woman to the island to get individual immunity and the chance to pick tribes on Day 1, they will get to chose a fan/favorite man and woman to "Isle of the Dead". *'Battle of the Sexes & Fans vs. Favorites:' The Tribes will be Divided by Men Fans the tribe, Men Favorites the tribe, Fans Women the tribe, Women Favorites the tribe. * Isle of the Dead: In a drastic, game-changing twist, when a player gets voted out from Tribal Council, that player will not be eliminated right away. Instead, the said contestant will go to Isle of the Dead, where he/she will fend for himself during his/her entire stay. When the next person gets voted out, the two players will compete in a "duel". The winner gets to stay at the island, while the loser is eliminated from the game for good. At a certain point, the last person standing on Isle of the Dead will return to the main game and will continue his/her pursuit of the one million dollar prize and the title of Sole Survivor. (Only Premerge). * Challenges: In the advent of the Isle of the Dead duels, this season featured several challenges both for reward and immunity. Contestants Ep. Guide Voting History } | | | | | | | | | | | | | |- | style="width: 20px;" | align="left" nowrap|Jessica | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | colspan="1" bgcolor="darkgrey"| | | | |- | style="width: 20px;" | align="left" nowrap|Morgan | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | colspan="2" bgcolor="darkgrey"| | | | |- | style="width: 20px;" | align="left" nowrap|Bruce | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | colspan="3" bgcolor="darkgrey"| | | | |- | style="width: 20px;" | align="left" nowrap|Andrea | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | colspan="4" bgcolor="darkgrey"| | | | |- | style="width: 20px;" | align="left" nowrap|Jay | | | | | | | | | | | | | | colspan="5" bgcolor="darkgrey"| | | | |- | style="width: 20px;" | align="left" nowrap|Adam | | | | | | | | | | | | | colspan="6" bgcolor="darkgrey"| | | | |- | style="width: 20px;" | align="left" nowrap|Kim | | | | | | | | | | | | colspan="7" bgcolor="darkgrey"| | | | |- | style="width: 20px;" | align="left" nowrap|Richard | | | | | | | | | | | colspan="8" bgcolor="darkgrey"| | | | |- | style="width: 20px;" | align="left" nowrap|Tony | | | | | | | | | | colspan="25" bgcolor="darkgrey"| |- | style="width: 20px;" | align="left" nowrap|Mari | | | | | | | | | | colspan="25" bgcolor="darkgrey"| |- | style="width: 20px;" | align="left" nowrap|Silas | | | | colspan="5" | | colspan="25" bgcolor="darkgrey"| |- | style="width: 20px;" | align="left" nowrap|Chrissy | | | | | | | | | colspan="25" bgcolor="darkgrey"| |- | style="width: 20px;" | align="left" nowrap|Hali | | | | | | | | colspan="25" bgcolor="darkgrey"| |- | style="width: 20px;" | align="left" nowrap|Tracy | | | | | colspan="1" | | colspan="25" bgcolor="darkgrey"| |- | style="width: 20px;" | align="left" nowrap|Brad | | | | | | | colspan="25" bgcolor="darkgrey"| |- | style="width: 20px;" | align="left" nowrap|Shannon | | colspan="3" | | colspan="25" bgcolor="darkgrey"| |}